Current events
Click on the map to see a larger size|right|thumb|350px The Wide World of Toastmasters International. You can see what's happening near you -- you just have to know where you are in the Toastmasters world! The Global View: In the month of August, the Annual Toastmasters International Convention is held for all Toastmasters from around the world. The Convention offers an exemplary educational experience that is sure to satisfy your communication and leadership interests. The Convention culminates with the World Championship of Public Speaking where winners from eight Regions and two "overseas" speech contest winners compete in the International Speech Contest. Are you planning a conference? Consider using Conference wikis for a quick and effective way of co-ordinating the conference. To make your club page, click Club Site. For a sample, try 4th Dimension = USA and Canada = Region I Region I serves the Pacific NorthWest including Northern California, Oregon, Washington, Utah, Nevada, Idaho, Western Wyoming USA and the province of British Columbia, Canada. The Region I web site is at http://www.region1tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region I for more info on making a website for your club. (Click on Club Site for a one-click way to make a website for your club.) Region I Conference The Date: June 2-3, 2006 The Place: Marriott Vancouver Pinnacle, Vancouver, 1128 West Hastings St, British Columbia, Canada District Events within Region I Region I represents 8 Districts and 1073 Clubs: * District 2 (Southern CA) * District 7 (Western OR, Southern WA) * District 9 (Eastern WA, Northeastern OR, Northern ID * District 15 (Central ID, Eastern OR, UT, Western WY, Eastern NV) * District 21 (Bristish Columbia, Canada) * District 32 (Western WA) * District 39 (Northern CA, North Central NV) * District 57 (North Coastal CA) Region II Region II serves 40,000 members in 900 clubs within California, Nevada, and Hawaii. There are eight districts in the region, namely: Founders District, District 1, District 4, District 5, District 12, District 33, District 49 and District 52. The Region II web site is at http://www.tmregion2.org If you fall under this region, click on Region II for more info on making a website for your club. Region II Conference The Date: June 23-24, 2006 The Place: Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort & Spa, Honolulu, Hawaii, USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.tmregion2.org/conference/index.html District Events within Region II Region II represents 8 Districts and 900 Clubs: * Founders District (Southern CA) * District 1 (Southern CA Western LA County) * District 4 (Central Coastal CA) * District 5 (Southern CA San Diego Area) * District 12 (Southern CA San Bernardino, Riverside, East LA Counties) * District 33 (Central CA, Southern NV) * District 49 (Hawaii) * District 52 (Southern CA Greater LA) Region III Serving nine districts in Southwest USA (Arizona, New Mexxico, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Central & Eastern Wyoming, Western Nebraska, and Shreveport, Louisiana). Region III web site is at http://www.region3tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region III for more info on making a website for your club. Region III Conference The Date: June 2-3, 2006 The Place: Oklahoma City Marriott, 3233 NW Expressway St, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.region3tm.org/conference.asp District Events within Region III Region III represents 9 Districts and 1114 Clubs: * District 3 (AZ) * District 16 (OK) * District 23 (NM, El Paso County, TX) * District 25 (North Central TX) * District 26 (CO, Eastern WY, Western NE) * District 44 (Western TX) * District 50 (Northeast TX) * District 55 (South Central TX) * District 56 (Southeast TX) Region IV Serving US (Minnesota, Iowa, Nebraska, Illinois, North & South Dakotas, Montana) and Canada (Alberta, Saskachewan, Manitoba, and West/Central Ontario). Region IV web site is at http://www.regioniv.net If you fall under this region, click on Region IV for more info on making a website for your club. Region IV Conference The Date: June 16-17, 2006 The Place: Minneapolis Marriott Southwest, 5801 Opus Parkway, Minnetonka, Minnesota, USA The Conference Web Site http://www.d6tm.org/RegionIV/RegionHomepage.htm District Events within Region IV Region IV represents six Districts and 893 Clubs in: * District 6 (MN, West-Central Ontario, Canada) * District 19 (IA and Dakota County NB) * District 24 (Eastern NB) * District 42 (Alberta and Saskatchewan, Canada) * District 64 (Manitoba and Western Ontario, Canada) * District 78 (MT, ND, SD and Northwestern MN) Region V Serving eight districts in Kansas, Missouri, Arkansas, Northern Missippi, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, Wisconsin, and Upper Peninsula Michigan. If you fall under this region, click on Region V for more info on making a website for your club. Region V Conference The Date: June 9-10, 2006 The Place: Hyatt Regency Indianapolis at One South Capitol Ave, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA District Events within Region V Region V represents eight Districts and 801 Clubs in * District 8 (Eastern MO, Southern IL) * District 11 (IN, Northern KY) * District 22 (KS, Western MO) * District 30 (Greater Chicago Area IL) * District 35 (WI, Northwestern MI) * District 43 (AK, Northern MS, Western TN) * District 54 (Northern IL) * District 63 (Eastern TN, Southern KY Region VI Serving eight districts in Michigan, Ohio, West Virginia, Western Pennsyllvania, Western New York, USA and Eastern Ontario and Quebec, Canada. If you fall under this region, click on Region VI for more info on making a website for your club. Region VI Conference The Date: June 23-24, 2006 The Place: Doubletree Hotel, 31500 Wick Rd, Romulus, Michigan, USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.d28toastmasters.org/regionvi/index.htm District Events within Region VI Region VI represents eight Districts and 1019 Clubs in * District 10 (Northeastern OH) * District 13 (Western PA, Western MD, Northwestern WV) * District 28 (Southwestern MI, Northwestern OH, Southwestern Ontario, Canada) * District 40 (Southern OH, Eastern KY, Western WV) * District 60 (Ontario, Canada) * District 61 (NorthernNY, Quebec, and Southeastern Ontario, Canada) * District 62 (MI, Ontario, Canada) * District 65 (Western and Central NY) Region VII Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Canada; New England (Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut); Eastern and Metropolitan NY, New Jersey, Eastern Pennsylvania , Maryland, Delaware, Washington DC and Northern Virginia. If you fall under this region, click on Region VII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VII Conference The Date: June 16-17, 2006 The Place: Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center, 2 Meadowlands Plaza, East Rutherford, New Jersey The Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center is conveniently located eight miles from Midtown Manhattan (NYC). Nestled in the heart of the Meadowlands area, we are also only 15 minutes from Newark Liberty Airport (EWR). The Conference Web Site: (Region VII) http://r7conf.tripod.com/ Category:Conferences District Events within Region VII Region VII represents 8 Districts (listed from North to South) and 1153 Total Clubs in * District 45 (PEI, NS, NB, Canada; ME, NH, VT) * District 31 (Eastern MA, RI) * District 53 (CT, Western MA, Eastern NY) * District 46 (Metropolitan NY, Northern NJ) * District 38 (Eastern PA, Southern NJ) * District 18 (MD, DE, Northeast WV, Northwest VA) * District 36 (MD, DC) * District 27 (DC, Northern VA) Region VIII Serves seven districts in Louisiana, southern Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, and The Bahamas. The Region VIII web site is at http://www.region8tm.org If you fall under this region, click on Region VIII for more info on making a website for your club. Region VIII Conference The Date: June 9-10, 2006 The Place: Doubletree Hotel, 990 Hilton Heights Rd, Charlottesville, Virginia, USA The Conference Web Site: http://www.region8tm.org/conference/06conference.html District Events within Region VIII Region VIII represents seven Districts and 1063 Toastmaster Clubs: * District 14 (GA) * District 37 (NC) * District 47 (FL, Bahamas) * District 58 (SC) * District 66 (VA) * District 68 (LA, Western MS, part of Southeast TX) * District 77 (AL, Northern MS, Northwest FL) =The Rest of the World= Europe, Mid East, Oceania Africa -- DNAR Europe, Middle East, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, sub-Saharan Africa all fall under Districts Not Assigned to Regions (DNAR). If you fall under this region, click on DNAR for more info on making a website for your club. For more information, click on http://www.jlasc.com/dnar/index.htm?district=-1 Territorial Council of South Asia (India and Sri Lanka) Caribbean Territorial Council for has been granted District 82P effective July 1, 2006. Caribbean Territorial Council The CARIBBEAN TERRITORIAL COUNCIL OF TOASTMASTERS serves 50+ Clubs in Barbados, Belize, Bermuda, Cayman Islands, Guyana, Haiti, Jamaica, Netherlands Antilles, St. Croix, St. Lucia, St. Maarten, Tortola, Trinidad & Tobago, and US Virgin Islands. The Caribbean Territorial Council has been granted provisional District status District 81P effective July 1, 2006. The Caribbean Territorial Council of Toastmasters will hold a 2006 May Convention on May 19-21, 2006 at the Accra Beach Resort, Rockley, Christchurch, Barbados WI. Follow this link for additional conference plans and information. Yukon-Alaska Council of Toastmasters The Yukon-Alaska Council of Toastmasters (YACT) serves 25 Toastmaster Clubs within the geographical area of the Yukon Territory, Canada, and the State of Alaska, U.S. The YACT Spring 2006 Conference will be held on May 26-28, 2006 at the High Country Inn in Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada. Keep an eye on the YACT website.